Teddy
by Rima Lovegood
Summary: Estados Unidos esta celoso del amigo de Inglaterra, no, no de sus hadas, Inglaterra tiene otro amigo que le hace compañia cuando el americano no esta -US/UK- -Lo de los summarys simplemente no se me da-
1. Chapter 1

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia, sus personajes y demás no me pertenecen, al menos en esta dimensión… son del gran genio Himaruya Hidekaz a quien agradezco enormemente haberlo creado_

_**Advertencia**__: Posibles daños a la integridad mental por la total carencia de trama, sentido y lógica de este fic_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí esta, como siempre, recostado sobre el mullido cobertor de plumas, tranquilo y confiado… ni siquiera se inmuta, no, no genera ningún movimiento al verme entrar. Es lo mismo cada vez que visito a Arthur, solo me observa con sus inexpresivos ojos, juzgando y vigilando en silencio… fingiéndose inocente de todo, como si fuera una blanca ovejita que no hace ningún daño… solo yo conozco su verdadera naturaleza. Es malvado y cruel, pero él no lo sabe y si se lo dijera no me creería.

Inglaterra me pidió que lo esperara en su cuarto, supongo que no esta al tanto de lo repulsivo que me resulta pasar tiempo con ese inmundo ser que me dirige esa cínica sonrisa todo el tiempo, esa sonrisa de "Estuve aquí antes de que llegaras y seguiré aquí cuando él termine contigo" esa misma que a Iggy le parece tan dulce y encantadora. Para mi es solo burlesca, grita "Yo soy quien duerme con él todas las noches, no tu yankee"

Me pone de nervios el solo imaginar que Arthur lo abraza a "él" todas las noches, que cuando yo estoy al otro lado del océano, mi novio pasa horas y horas con "él", cualquiera estaría molesto… cualquiera querría asfixiar a ese roba ingleses… es decir, es un engaño en toda regla.

-Alfred, ¿Por qué estas ahorcando a Teddy?- pregunta de repente Inglaterra, no lo sentí entrar y no sé que decir, ¿Cómo podría explicarle que hago sobre su cama intentando asesinar a su osito de felpa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ok, admito que es muy, muy, muy random y crack y demás. Pero tiene su explicación, estaba cabeceándome tranquilamente intentando superar un bloqueo con otro fic cuando de repente miro Facebook y una amiga ha publicado el link a la siguiente noticia "35% de los adultos británicos aún duerme con su osito" y lógicamente me desquicié imaginando a Iggy durmiendo con su osito y me dije "tengo que escribir un fic sobre esto" y bueno, aquí está._

H t t p : / / w w w . p u b l i m e t r o . c l / n o t a / mu n do / 35 -d e – l o s –a d u l t o s – b r i t a n i c o s – a u n –d u e r m e – c o n – s u – o s i t o / x I Q l b u ! g Q o I G s U v L x E f g /


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes… yo solo inventé a Teddy y pues eso._

_**Advertencia**__: Nada por ahora_

_**Agradecimientos:**__ Quería dar las gracias a MyobiXHitachiin por la idea para este capitulo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy es el día, hoy me desharé de ese maldito osito de felpa para siempre. Ese usurpador no volverá a molestar. Mi plan es brillante, digno del _hero_ que soy, no puede fallar.

Iggy esta en una reunión con su primer ministro, debería llegar en una hora o dos. Tengo el tiempo suficiente, miro al interior de la habitación al sonriente osito con su jodido listón con la bandera de Inglaterra al cuello y me decido a llevar a cabo mi plan maestro.

Cuando vuelvo estoy confiado, aunque me siento un poco ridículo al ponerme un traje de oso, lo hago, ya me atreví a comprarlo después de todo ¿Qué podía ser más vergonzoso que pararse frente a la vendedora de la tienda de disfraces y pedir un "atuendo de osito de peluche muy abrazable"? al menos ahora nadie me ve.

Mi enemigo sigue sobre la cama, lo levanto y pienso que hacer con el... ¿Romperlo? ¿Echarlo a la basura? ¿Dárselo al perro?... vale, Iggy no tiene un perro y probablemente su gato no le haga nada ¿ahogarlo en la bañera? Tengo que dejar de ver esas historias de asesinatos macabros, es decir ¡es un jodido peluche! Siento pasos en la escalera y me doy cuenta que se me acaba el tiempo ¡no debí pasar por ese Mcdonnalds de vuelta! Desesperado lanzo al osito debajo de la cama y me siento en su lugar, es hora de probar el infalible plan del hero.

Inglaterra entra en su habitación con expresión cansada, lanza su chaqueta sobre la cama y musita:

-Hello Alfred!- luego mira directamente hacia mi- WHAT THE…?

¿Cómo me descubrió? Parece que se debate entre la risa y la furia, será mejor que siga con el plan, aun puedo engañarlo.

-No soy ese heroico sujeto, soy Teddy, tu osito al que quieres más- intento imitar el acento británico, el osito es ingles después de todo

Arthur se ríe, se ríe mucho, le llegan a salir lágrimas, se dobla sobre si mismo y cae al piso, creo que no puede parar de reír.

-Idiot!- aun no deja de carcajearse- Teddy no habla así, de todos modos ¿Qué diablos haces con ese traje?

-No me gusta que me engañes con ese usurpador esponjosito- le confesé sonrojándome, ya no sé de que me avergüenzo, es decir ¡estoy vestido de oso!

-ajajajajaja- vuelve a reírse ¿Cómo no se queda sin aire? ¡No me gusta que se burle así, le estoy hablando de algo serio! Me mira y nota que estoy molesto- no hablas en serio, ¿verdad? Es decir, es un muñeco, no puedes estar celoso de un peluche

-¡No son celos! ¡Y no es mi culpa! Ese osito se burla de mí todo el tiempo

Se vuelve a reír, creo que no lo he visto reír tanto en toda mi vida, de hecho creo que no he visto a nadie reírse así… supongo que mi plan no funcionó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

_Hace un tiempo (dígase cuando escribí el primer capitulo) me imaginé que Alfred no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados con el asunto de Teddy pero no me decidía a hacerle continuación, luego MyobiXHitachiin me dejó un review con la idea de Alfred vestido de osito y definitivamente tuve que escribirlo… la idea me dio vueltas mucho en la cabeza pero no había tenido oportunidad de publicar (con el $ que me queda en el modem solo puedo usar una hora de internet al día y con eso solo alcanzo a ver Facebook y leer FF, no podía ni dejar reviews ni publicar) _

_Usui: además te viciaste viendo "Kaichou wa maid-sama" y jugando "Lego Harry Potter" tanto que hasta pasaste un par de días sin escribir_

_¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¡Esto es Hetalia! Y si escribí… de hecho en cuanto pueda creo que subiré otro capitulo de este (simplemente terminé por enamorarme de este fic) y hoy publicaré otro más que tengo más o menos listo… y ya me desvié del tema… ¡gracias por leer! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia ni nunca lo hará… al parecer si algún dia me hiciera con los derechos desencadenaría el fin del mundo o algo por el estilo_

_**Advertencia**__: ¿Estupidez?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Sé que mi último plan no fue del todo efectivo… la verdad salió horriblemente mal. ¡Pero no me voy a rendir! Ese osito de felpa no me ganará.

Esta vez el plan es más sencillo, simplemente fingiré un robo… entraré a su casa mientras trabaja y me llevaré el osito. Solo debo hacerlo rápido, si me atrapa tendré problemas… la ultima vez me dio un sermón de como 2 horas sobre lo mal que estaba ponerse celoso por un juguete…bueno, eso cuando paró de reír. Ni siquiera me creyó cuando le dije que no eran celos… el osito es malvado de verdad ¿Qué acaso Iggy no tiene internet? ¿Cómo no va a saber que los ositos son pedófilos encubiertos que se violan a los niños de noche? Aunque ahora que lo pienso Arthur ya esta bastante mayorcito para eso… entonces la pregunta es ¿Qué hace "él" aun aquí? Quizás no sea el mismo oso que sale en internet, eso es ¡soy un genio! De seguro es su primo lejano que en lugar de seguir niños ataca sensuales ingleses malhumorados y de grandes cejas. Es por eso que quiero protegerlo de ese malvado, no son celos ¡Un gran hero como yo no podría sentir eso! JAJAJAJAJA, la sola idea me da risa.

Bueno, por eso estoy hoy en su casa mientras él disfruta su hora del té con la reina. Entró por la puerta como si nada, al salir romperé una ventana o algo para que se crea lo del robo pero por ahora no hay necesidad. Subo a su cuarto, tomo rápidamente el peluche, desordeno un poco el cuarto y me voy según lo planeado cuidando que nadie me vea.

Llegando a casa lo lanzo en cualquier parte y subo a mi cuarto, mi móvil esta sobre la cama, ni me di cuenta que lo había olvidado aquí. Tengo varias llamadas perdidas… mi jefe, un tal Canadá, Francia, China, Japón… y cuando llego al último de la lista comienzo a oír mi ringtone, me fijo con cuidado antes de contestar… es Arthur.

-Hi Artie!

-Nada de Hi ni Artie…. Bloody git! ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza idiot? ¡Es que tú realmente no piensas! Prefiero no intentar siquiera imaginar por que lo hiciste…

-¿Por qué tan molesto, my love?

-No te vas a salvar con eso, ¡Devuélveme a Teddy! ¡Y tu mismo vas a reparar esa ventana! ¡Maldito idiota! – después de eso solo sigue una sucesión de groserías en ingles, algunas que ni siquiera había oído en mi vida… ¡estoy en problemas! ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso tiene cámaras de seguridad en su casa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Esto es lo que pasa cuando una se envicia viendo cuantocabron y termina viendo memes por todos lados… si, Alfred creyó que Teddy era pariente de pedobear

Soy feliz, al fin puedo subir un capitulo sin ningún problema (estoy robando net en el trabajo de mi mamá ya que "la universidad iba a subir mi horario… ayer ¬¬") y en el siguiente creo que ya le daré un desenlace, si es que no se me ocurre una idea random que se cuele en el camino.

En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado… bye

Alfred: Dejen reviews para que Arthur no me golpee muy fuerte por lo del oso… y la ventana


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Australia y Teddy son personajes ficticios pertenecientes a la fabulosa imaginación de Himaruya Hidekaz y no me pertenecen… esperen, Teddy si… el resto, de este disclaimer lamentablemente es cierto._

_**Advertencia**__: Mención nada seria ni violenta de violencia_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que voy a hacer… que voy a hacer… Arthur me matará, me molerá a golpes y alimentará a su gato con los restos… ¡No puede ser! Nunca me va a creer que fue un accidente, después de todo odio profundamente al estúpido oso… solo que esta vez no fue intencional. Juro por lo que más quiero que no fue a propósito… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Arthur no volverá a dirigirme la palabra… maldito oso del mal ¿Qué hice para merecer esta tortura? ¿Acaso no es suficiente castigo la sola existencia de este peluche? Al parecer no, por que más encima pasa esto… Iggy llegará en una hora (y no viene a verme a mi si no a buscarlo a él) y yo manché a su amado osito de felpa, definitivamente me matará… ni siquiera me dejará explicar como sucedió, solo me echará la culpa.

Definitivamente ese oso tiene un plan macabro para desacreditarme, es decir, solo lo dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras me preparaba una hamburguesa y de la nada su listón quedó manchado de Kétchup… oigo la puerta abrirse, no es buena señal ¿Cómo atravesó el océano tan pronto? ¿Qué le diré? Seré golpeado hasta la muerte.

Escondo la evidencia (dígase el peluche y la botella de kétchup) en una alacena y corro al recibidor pensando en mil excusas, casi me desmayo al ver que la persona parada ahí no es él

-Hi America!- saluda con una enorme sonrisa Australia ¿y él que hace aquí? Y más importante ¿Cómo diablos entró? - perdón, por entrar así pero las llaves estaban en la puerta y me aburrí de tocar el timbre- eso responde una pregunta al menos

-hi! …eh, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-tu me invitaste… sabes que no me gusta venir a verte Yankee, dijiste algo de un tratado muy importante

-¿Eso era hoy? ¡Lo olvidé por completo! Ahora mismo estoy en un lio enorme, ¿podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

-¿lio?

-si, Iggy viene de camino dispuesto a matarme- solté sin saber porque le contaba esas cosas

-¿en serio? ¿Tienes palomitas?

-si ¿Por qué?

-es algo digno de verse, de hecho debería grabarlo y llevar el video a la próxima junta de la ONU

-No es momento para bromas, es algo serio

-no era una… ¿serio? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con America?

-no juegues conmigo… arruiné el osito de felpa de Inglaterra- solté con más dramatismo del que deseaba

-¿Te refieres al que siempre esta sobre su cama?- asentí- enserio necesito palomitas y una cámara

-¿Qué dijiste Alfred?- escuché una voz con un marcado acento británico, solo entonces noté a Arthur parado en mi puerta (que el idiota australiano dejó abierta) con un aura maligna parecida a la de Rusia.

Y esa es la historia de como Inglaterra me rompió un brazo mientras Jett se reía… y eso que aun no ve como quedó el oso… pero eso es otra historia.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Wii! Al final si se me ocurrió otro capitulo ni siquiera recuerdo de donde salió la idea solo sé que salió… a pesar de que tuve que escribirlo como 3 veces (al principio, Al llegaba a Inglaterra con Teddy manchado, luego Arthur encontraba al oso en casa de Alfred y cuando iba a enfurecer comenzaban a llegar muchos más países y solo al final se coló Australia en el fic)_

_Esperó poder escribir la historia de que pasó cuando Iggy vio a Teddy pronto… mañana entro a la universidad así que no sé si tendré tiempo (de hecho no se si tendré una vida) de ahora en adelante_

_Alfred: ¿Por qué tengo que acabar siempre mal?_

_¿Mal? Estas herido, Iggy tendrá que ser tu enfermero… para mí suena excelente_

_Alfred: *mega hiper feliz* ¡déjenle reviews a esta autora demente! *se va*_

_Eso fue raro…. Como sea ¡Bye! Gracias por leer_


	5. Chapter 5

_Pareja: US/UK … bueno, en realidad UK/US_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz y todos los sabemos por lo que no creo necesitar mayor aclaración _

_Advertencia: muy random_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-_

¿En que nos habíamos quedado? ¡Cierto! Arthur me rompió un brazo sin aviso alguno… ¡duele mucho! No lo vi venir… si lo hubiese hecho podría haberlo evitado… enserio duele y Australia grabando no me hace sentir mejor ¿De donde sacó la cámara?

-Jett, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunta Iggy recuperando un poco la compostura, por primera vez estoy feliz de su llegada, no seria capaz de no comportarse "como un caballero" habiendo otra nación.

-Señor Inglaterra, pues tenia una reunión con America, pero si están ocupados creo que podemos dejarlo para mañana, adiós- sale aun con la cámara en la mano ¿Por qué con Arthur es tan educado y a mi me trata como si me detestara? Y más encima me abandona a la merced de la ira de Iggy.

-¿Dónde está Teddy?- pregunta molesto

-Si te voy a entregar tu amado osito- también estoy enojado, no, no es eso… yo estoy dolido ¿en serio le importa más ese juguete que yo?- si no te preocupa el haberme roto algo…

-No dije eso… tu te lo buscaste… además sanaras en un par de horas… eres tú después de todo- no lo admitirá pero le llegó, se arrepiente… es curioso como puedo saber esas cosas sin que diga nada

-En la alacena, junto al horno- suelto en voz baja, el corre en busca de su osito ¿Qué tiene de tan especial? Es decir, mis heridas curan rápido por alguna razón pero no es excusa para tal descuido, somos novios después de todo ¿no es eso más importante que un peluche?

Cuando lo alcanzo sostiene su muñeco en una mano y la botella de kétchup en la otra… su aura estilo Rusia regresó, tengo miedo

-vamos Iggy, no es para tanto… de seguro si lo lavo…

-¿No es nada?- lanzó un chorro de kétchup directo a mi chaqueta

¿Cómo se atreve? Agarro la mostaza que se encontraba convenientemente a mi alcance y lo mancho también… de alguna forma terminamos enfrascados en una guerra de condimentos… ni siquiera noto cuando mi brazo deja de doler. Luego de un rato estamos cansados, el ya no se ve tan molesto… se acerca a mi con una sonrisa lujuriosa y me quita la chaqueta…

-¿todavía te duele el brazo?-me susurra al oído

-no

-que bueno- me mira sádicamente… creo que sé lo que tiene en mente, no, no me ha perdonado aun, solo pensó en otra clase de castigo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y los y las fans ya saben que pasó después, quería añadirlo pero me salió del asco así que gomenasai pero se queda hasta aquí (no me refiero al fic…si no a este capitulo en particular por que tengo pensados al menos 2 más)_

_Arthur: Alfred dijo que estaba muy adolorido y me pidió que interrumpiera este comentario por él_

_*con cara de falsa inocencia*¿Qué le habrá pasado?... bueno, ¿sabes que hacer?_

_Arthur: ¿algo sobre los reviews, no?... _

_Si, algo como esto *saca cartelito con indicaciones*_

_Arthur: Dejen reviews para que le haga cosas malas a Alfred mucha muchas veces? … ¡no diré esto!_

_¡Muy tarde! Espero que les halla gustado (sé que no es el mejor capi pero igual) ¡bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de este fi casi como el mundo de Hetalia pertenecen al señor Himaruya Hidekaz y no a mi… esperen, Teddy si es mio ¿Por qué Himaruya-sama se quiere quedar con él?_

_**Advertencia**__: Teddys, Teddys everywhere! (ok, estoy algo pegada con los memes)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas parecen ir mejor últimamente, bueno al menos Iggy ya no esta molesto, compraremos otro listón para el jodido oso y ya… pero por otro lado aun se niega a deshacerse de él. Me mata la curiosidad, ¿Qué tiene de especial el maldito peluche?... bueno, no solo la curiosidad.

Caminamos tranquilamente por el centro comercial… incluso me deja tomar su mano, según él si no lo hace me perderá de vista entre tanta gente pero sé que no es la verdadera razón. A él tampoco le gusta pelear conmigo. ¡Es tan lindo!

Entramos a una enorme tienda con vitrinas cubiertas de animales de felpa, él se sonroja al entrar, supongo que le da algo de vergüenza, adentro solo hay niños de como 10 años… yo hace mucho que deje de ser capaz de sentir eso… mas o menos desde que compré ese traje de oso…

Y hablando de ese juguete del mal… ¿Qué hago rodeado de ellos? Son cientos… miles ¿Dónde diablos se metió Iggy? No puede haberme dejado solo con el enemigo… esta por todos lados. Son pasillos y pasillos de horrorosos peluches con maniacos ojos redondos… todos con la misma expresión burlesca que mi enemigo. Algunos más grandes, otros más pequeños… otros ni siquiera eran animales de felpa, eran bolsos, sombreros, cajitas, etc… todas esas cosas que a la gente le parecen tan adorables, si supieran la verdad sobre esos juguetes del mal… quería salir gritando de ahí ¿Cómo podía existir un lugar así? Era como mi infierno personal… ¿Por qué me torturan así? Me basta con el Teddy de Inglaterra… es demasiado…

-Aquí estas Alfred, vámonos ya- aparece de repente Arthur con una bolsa de comprar, me toma de la mano y lo sigo. Justo antes de salir de la tienda me volteo a sacarles la lengua a los malvados osos.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Tenía medio abandonadito este fic, pero ya regresé. ¿Estuvo raro, no? Verán hace un tiempo entré a una de estas tiendas chinas y tenían una sección llena de cosas con forma de ositos de peluche (gorros, poleras, bolsos, porta celulares, etc) y me acordé de este fic y se me ocurrió que a Alfred no le gustaría ese lugar. _

_Aun me queda una idea para el capi final… así que nos vemos en el próximo, bye! _

_*se va*_

_Alfred: *llega corriendo* No alcancé a llegar… como sea, gente al otro lado de la pantalla, el hero les recuerda que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos (excepto las criticas destructivas… si no son constructivas por favor absténganse) y que a pesar de lo que pudo haber parecido, yo no le temo a nada… menos a los ositos roba ingleses_


End file.
